In the past there has been a real need for a useful, all-purpose dryer that is used to dry and fluff animals, in a relatively short length of time. Animal hair, or coat, is generally very thick and there is a lot of it, so most of the time it is a tedious, long drawn out process to keep the animal passive until its coat can be thoroughly dried. A high volume, fast moving source of warm air is most important.